


Nagisa unexpected turn

by DorkyMaster



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyMaster/pseuds/DorkyMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nagisa Hazuki, the blond haired boy with ruby eyes and a hyperactive character. You would think when he grow up he might will be a tiny bit more mature but he would always stay the bubbly person he was, right?</p><p>Well that didn’t happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa Hazuki, the blond haired boy with ruby eyes and a hyperactive character. You would think when he grow up he might will be a tiny bit more mature but he would always stay the bubbly person he was, right?
> 
> Well that didn’t happened.

Nagisa turned out different than expected. 

It started when he still was in Iwatobi, Nagisa was now in his second year of high school. His best friend was Rei the megane nerd. Nagisa was always smiling when he was with him. His stomach would ache and his heart would race. Nagisa was in love with Rei, they day he confessed to Rei, Rei had the same feelings as him. Nagisa was so over the world to hear that and hugged him tight.  
They went on a few dates and Nagisa really thought that Rei could be the one for him but he was wrong. Before Rei joined the swim team he was in the track team, Rei was really close with the track team captain and one day Rei came to Nagisa. He broke up with him because he was in love with the captain of the track team. He had asked Rei out and they already kissed. To Rei that was a sign that they were meant to be. Of course Nagisa was really hurt by that but he wanted Rei to be happy so locked away his own feelings and smiled at Rei saying it was okay.  
Nagisa always tried to stay positive and a year past.  
Makoto and Haruka where graduated and Nagisa was in his last year. Because Rei was most of the time busy with his lover Nagisa mostly went to Makoto to ask for help with his homework, Makoto would help him through Skype and in the breaks Makoto would come back home and went over to Nagisa’s place a lot to also help him and to of course to have fun.

But what happened then was unexpected. Nagisa started to like Makoto more and more. They were so close to each other, they even would cuddle while they would watch a movie or anything a like that. But Nagisa was afraid, he was afraid to show those feelings again after his first real heart break. Rei was his first love and now he was just too scared to show anything.  
When Nagisa had a break he went to Tokyo where Makoto and Haruka where studying. Nagisa stayed over at Makoto’s place that break. But on the day he wanted to tell about his feelings, he really needed to tell them to Makoto he heard some news.  
Makoto and Haruka where dating, to be honest it wasn’t that big of a shock but it still did hurt him a lot. But Makoto then asked Nagisa to be his best man. Nagisa frowned as he heard that. They were going to marry. For a moment Nagisa was silent. Yet again a big love of him turned out bad. Again he locked away his feelings now even more deeper than before. Nagisa smiled brightly as he of course wanted to be his best man on their wedding, he wouldn’t wanted to miss it. 

A year had passed again Nagisa went to college in Kyoto. A new city for him and all on his own. The only thing what made him go back to Iwatobi is for his parents and sisters and friends. And Tokyo only for Makoto and Haruka when they would marry. But now Nagisa was alone in Kyoto. He didn’t mind it though. He had made new friends, he found a new him in himself. 

He was now already a year in Kyoto, his studies went alright but he changed. His penguin obsession got a lot less, he wasn’t that hyper anymore. Nagisa’s hair grew a bit longer and he looked a lot more mature now. He started to smoke, he drank here and there a bit, he had a piercing in his lip and ear and planned to get another one in his eyebrow. But Nagisa also had a tattoo, you could see a little bit from it on his neck. He mostly worn long sleeves so you couldn’t see the rest on his arm and shoulder. In Kyoto he just started to get interested in those kind of things. In Nagisa’s eyes he grew up. But in fact he was just hiding his true self. Nagisa just couldn’t bear with the pain of a broken heart and now he just didn’t know how to show himself. How to open up. He had no idea how to do that anymore. So he more likely made himself another person. This thug imagine of himself. The tattoo, the smoking, the drinking, the piercings. It all was part of his thug imagine in his head. The person he always thought he wanted to be but in fact that wasn’t true. He missed something important. He missed the feeling of love and warmth in him. 

It was summer break and Nagisa went home for that break. His parents already had seen his new look and even though they more likely disliked it they still accepted it. But they hoped it was a phase.

Nagisa was in the grocery buying some cigarettes as he went outside and lighted one up.  
He closed his eyes for a moment till he heard a voice. 

‘’Nagisa…?’’

Nagisa looked up when he heard his name. 

‘’Sousuke.’’

Nagisa mumbled as he was rather surprised to see him here.  
It’s been forever that he had seen him. They had texted a bit here and there but that was it. Nagisa always wanted to talk to him, Sousuke the cool guy of Samezuka. Nagisa always looked up at him. After he also had graduated he and Nagisa started to talk a lot more. It was through texts but they talked and that was already good enough for Nagisa. 

‘’It’s been awhile huh?’’ Nagisa laughed a bit as he blew some smoke out. 

‘’It is, you sure grew up differently than expected. ‘’ Sousuke had said with a slight smile.  
‘’Hey why not chatting a bit in a café? Instead of texting?’’  
Nagisa laughed and then nodded. ‘’Lead the way big guy.’’ Was what he simply said since Sousuke still was taller them him.


	2. The moment Nagisa and Sousuke started to talk after so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke Yamazaki, a very tall male compared to Nagisa.  
> Sousuke Yamazaki, the male with the beautiful colored eyes.  
> Sousuke Yamazaki, the male with a shoulder injury.  
> Sousuke Yamazaki, the male he always had looked up too for his strength.

This man, Sousuke Yamazaki. Was sitting in front of Nagisa. They used to only text so seeing him in front of him was rather odd to Nagisa. It was odd to hear his voice after years.   
Sousuke’s hair was black it was looking neat, not too long and not too short. He was wearing a simple shirt with a vest and just plain jeans and sneakers, but you could see his muscles through his shirt. He clearly has been working out. 

Nagisa had to be careful not to stare that much and looked around a bit in the café they were at now. It looked nice thought Nagisa. Nagisa looked at the menu card seeing a lot of things but he wasn’t hungry or so he only ordered a cup of tea. Sousuke was looking at Nagisa, his blond hair was covering his eyes slightly, his eyes weren’t that big anymore on how they used to be when he was younger. Sousuke also saw that the sparkle in Nagisa’s eyes was almost gone. Sousuke wondered why but on how much Nagisa had changed he decided not to ask that now.   
It was a shock, he was sure he was the first one to see him like this except Nagisa’s family. The piercings looked rather good on him, Sousuke thought. And you could see a part of the tattoo Nagisa had, he wondered what the tattoo was and where it stands for. But the smoking he didn’t expected at all. It didn’t suited Nagisa at all and that made him rather worried to say at least. 

Nagisa stretched out a bit as he looked at Sousuke again.   
‘’So Sousuke.’’  
Nagisa also had stopped to put ‘-chan’ behind the names. It was troublesome to do every time is what he thought on it.   
‘’tell me, how have you been? Anything fun to tell?’’ Nagisa was interested in Sousuke. Just because they didn’t knew each other that well and Nagisa always had wanted to get to him better. 

‘’hmm I’ve been doing good. My shoulder is getting slightly better and I can swim a little bit. Sadly no races though.’’ Sousuke sighed but shrugged it off. ‘’ah I guess a lot has happened since you were gone. Nitori did really well as captain and lead the school to victory. But that didn’t happened if Iwatobi swam as well. But between Momo and Nitori it didn’t went that well, they at first where dating a little bit, at least from what I have heard but they got a massive fight. I don’t know all the details but since then Nitori is more with Rin. Rin went to Australia and Nitori went with him. Rin had said to me that Nitori asked him to train him.’’   
Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck a bit as he had to think back to those years.  
‘’ Momo went to the same school as his brother and more I don’t even know. Rin is getting a lot on T.V lately, he is doing really well and he is back in town as well for now. You really should see the rest, Nagisa’’ 

In the meantime their orders had come, tea for Nagisa and coffee for Sousuke.   
Nagisa carefully sipped his tea as he listened. 

‘’hmm Nitori and Momo having a fight…that I didn’t expected at all from those two. Hm the others?’’  
He asked as he had no idea everyone else is in town as well. 

Sousuke nodded.   
‘’yes everyone else. Rei and his lover. They still live here I thought but they live together now in the city. Gou is here as well. Hm I haven’t spoken to her in a while so I don’t know how she is doing though, I know she was really busy. Haruka and Makoto are here as well, they said they are looking at locations for their wedding’’  
Sousuke had to chuckle.   
‘’I bet Haruka wants to marry in the pool.’’

Nagisa had to laugh a bit on that and nodded. ‘’yea’’  
it was a bit hard to hear things like this. Hearing Rei was now living together with his lover, hearing that Makoto and Haruka where looking at locations for their wedding. It still did hurt him but he ignored it. At least he always did his best to ignore it. 

‘’I know Rin and Nitori are here as well but Momo I don’t think he is here.’’ Sousuke said and looked at the blond. He brushed his black hair out of his face and sipped the hot coffee.   
‘’I’ve been working, I work in a restaurant in the city, pretty well known. After I really couldn’t swim with my shoulder I went away from Samezuka. I went to this culinary school. I liked to cook so I thought if I can’t swim I will cook. My teacher had sighed me up for the compition and I became second. But my food was better than the number one winner. In the jury there was the boss of that well known restaurant. He liked my food so much better than the winner that he offered me a job. I took it and ever since then. I’ve been cooking and let people enjoy the food I make. It really is a good feeling.’’   
Sousuke was really enjoying himself as he was talking how he got his job. It was something big for him. Sousuke always was rather excited to talk about this and you could hear it in his voice. Hearing the enthusiastic sound in his voice and the extra sparkle Sousuke’s eyes got. 

Nagisa had to smile slightly hearing him like this and how he got his job. It was nice to hear and if he was honest to himself, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed feeling this warm feeling he was getting from him. 

This warm feeling what was it again?  
I don’t know.  
Is it an important feeling?  
I think so.  
Does it warms you up?  
Yes.  
Is it nice?  
Yes.  
Could it be love?  
No. It can’t. Love doesn’t exist.

Little questions Nagisa was thinking.   
Love, he started to dislike it and in his eyes it didn’t exist. It was a lie, it all was a lie.   
Love had hurt him so much. Nagisa in the past a sweet and hyper active boy, a boy that doesn’t give up.   
But that was only with school, with competitions, with his friends.  
But with his emotions? If it went about him, how he felt. It scared him to talk about his own feelings he had inside. With others Nagisa always was funny sweet, hyper. But alone he was different. He didn’t liked to talk about it. His own feelings, his own thoughts. Nagisa was more likely a scared boy, a boy that is scared of his own thoughts and feelings? Yes.   
His family, his mother, his father and his sisters. They all were like this. They didn’t know how to open up more. How they could talk about their feelings and thoughts. With no one to look up at in his family made it harder, his sisters teasing him made it harder, his dark school time didn’t helped either. Maybe he was the only one struggling so hard with this. Of course he wanted to open up. But he was scared for it. Scared of getting hurt. No one was special enough to do this. So who could it be then?   
Nagisa had no idea. 

Sousuke still was talking, about his job, about the food he made and even how he made it. ‘’Hey Sousuke, its really nice to hear all this and such, but you are making me hungry with this~’’  
Nagisa laughed a bit and Sousuke was blinking a bit before chuckling.   
‘’I am sorry about that Nagisa.’’ He said and looked at him. ‘’well after all I made you hungry, I will cook sometime for you, how does that sound?’’ He suggested and Nagisa looked up at him a bit surprised. 

‘’hmm that sounds nice~ why not coming to Kyoto, to my apartment and then you can cook for me and I can show you the town and the market we have there~’’   
This was a rather fun idea Nagisa thought. Hanging out with Sousuke, yes he was up for that.   
‘’well that sounds like a good idea to me’’ Sousuke got his phone out and looked at his schedule. ‘’next week I have a week off. I can come by that week?’’ Sousuke looked at Nagisa and Nagisa nodded as he made a note of it in his phone.   
‘’okay that sounds good~’’


End file.
